nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
New Super Luigi U/credits
These are the credits for New Super Luigi U. Credits Producer * Takashi Tezuka Coproducer * Hiroyuki Kimura Director * Masataka Takemoto Game Design * Shigeyuki Asuke * Daiki Iwamoto * Ryutaro Kanno Level Design * Yasuhiro Akama * Eiji Mukao * Kenta Usui * Yuya Sato * Naoya Yamamoto * Yasuhisa Yamamura * Kosono Okina * Takayuki Ikkaku Level Design Adviser * Toshihiko Nakago Lead Design * Masanobu Sato Character Design * Tsubasa Sakaguchi * Hirohito Shinoda * Keisuke Umeda * Yuki Hamada Field Design * Masanao Arimoto * Yasuyo Iwawaki * Yuka Sawano * Takashi Fukahori * Yasutomo Nishibe * Shunichi Shirai * Mayako Sugimoto * Tadashi Tanaka World Map Design * Takeshi Koike * Saki Kaneko UI Design * Tokihiko Toyoda * Satoko Okada * Mariko Tachibana Visual Effect Design * Haruyasu Ito Design Adviser * Atsushi Miyagi Programming Director * Shiro Mouri System Programming * Shintaro Sato * Takuma Oiso Player Programming * Keigo Nakanishi Cinematic Programming * Makoto Sasaki Field System Programming * Hisashi Okada Enemy & Object Programming * Tatsuo Nishiyama * Keiji Takahashi * Toshiyuki Doi * Kenichi Nishiyama * Arisa Kitani * Etsuko Sakai * Fumiya Nakano * Takuma Deguchi World Map Programming * Yasunari Soejima * Koji Sakai UI Programming * Kiyoshi Koda * Masaru Nii * Akira Mizukami Sound Engineering * Yohei Miyagawa * Natsuko Yokoyama Music * Shiho Fujii * Mahito Yokota Sound Adviser * Koji Kondo General Coordination * Tsutomu Kaneshige * Tomoaki Yoshinobu Cinematic Director * Tomoe Aratani Cinematic Design * Yoshikazu Sumioka * Masaya Akiyama * Takahiro Nishigaki * Asako Shibata Character Supervisors * Akiko Kato * Yo Ohnishi * Tsuyoshi Watanabe Technical Support * Yuta Ogawa NOA Localization Management * Leslie Swan * Nate Bihldorff * Reiko Ninomiya * Tim O'Leary NOA Localization * Camilo Alba Navarro * Hélène Bisson-Pelland * Robert Heiret * Laurence Millerioux-Tanen * César Pérez * Eric Smith * Ethan Stockton NOE Localisation Management * Erkan Kasap * Takashi Katagiri * Jamie Grant * Andrew Steele NOE Localisation * Steffen Lotz * Daniel Campbell * Matthew Fosbrook * Marie Suffert * Tito Leati * Emanuele Fabbioni * Gunnar Friedrich * Jesko von Werthern * Blanca Hueso Taulés * Miguel Sánchez Esteban * Saskia Doorschodt * Carsten Harmans * Ilya Liberman * Stanislav Bush * Bernardo Serpa * André Pinto Testing * Ryuji Hamaguchi * Hiroaki Gohara * Naoki Takami * Ryosuke Yamada * Kentaro Nishimura * Mario Club Co., Ltd. * NOA Product Testing * NOE Quality Assurance * All General Support Group Special Thanks * Takumi Kawagoe * Shunsuke Makita * Yoji Inagaki * Takahiro Watanabe * Yuki Tsuji * Keisuke Nishimori * Yoko Fukuda * Aya Shida * Junki Ikeuchi * Shigetoshi Kitayama * Takuhiro Dohta * Takahiro Takayama * Tomohisa Saito * Hirokazu Matsui * Yuki Ijiri * Daiki Nishioka * Ryusuke Yoshida * Naoko Ayabe * Takumi Wada * Yuri Adachi * Yusuke Nakano * Kiyomi Itani * Aki Sakurai * Takashi Hosoi * Keizo Kato * SRD * IMAGICADIGITALSCAPE Co., Ltd. * Mox Co., Ltd. General Producer * Shigeru Miyamoto Executive Producer * Satoru Iwata Interactivity As the credits roll, bubbles containing coins float out of the mouths of blue baby yoshies. All the playable characters get a chance to grab as many coins as they can before the coins disappear off the top of the screen. Just like in the game, players can jump on top of other characters and bounce off their heads. Players can also grab characters and toss them away. Anyone that passes by the letters scrolling up the screen will cause the letters to briefly spin around. Category:Credits Category:Interactive credits